


A Moment of Forever

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie turned the LP cover over in his hands and looked across the room at Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Forever

 

The Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G Major, Bodie turned the LP cover over in his hands and looked across the room at Doyle, slumped in an armchair, head back and eyes closed, fingers loosely cradling a glass of wine.

''This or the bike for you isn't it?'' observed Bodie.

''This or the bike for me what?''

''Clears your mind. Fiddling with the bike or this.''

''Suppose it is'' agreed Doyle amiably, moving nothing but his lips.

''Wish something would do it for me. Can't seem to turn me bloody head off.''

Something in that had Doyle upright and looking at his partner. Bodie shifted awkwardly under the gaze and turned away to place the record sleeve back by the stereo.

''It wasn't your fault Bodie, no one could have got there any faster.''

''I know that'' replied Bodie matter of factly, but under the tailoring of his jacket the set of his shoulders said otherwise.

Doyle put down his wine and stood up, crossing the room to be with his partner. Bodie hadn't turned around, his head bent in contemplation of the turntable, watching the needle following the spiral groove across the vinyl, working its way through the play order.

Doyle leaned past his partner to lift the needle arm and remove the disc from the turntable.

As if displaced, Bodie moved silently away to stare vacantly out of the window into the street below, unable to escape the pull of his thoughts.

Doyle slipped a new record onto the turntable. The hissing quality of the recording spoke of its age. ''Cowley gave me this'' he said as the instrumental melody layered the air with its honeyed tones. ''We were in the alley, he had me going through the stuff in that skip behind the condemned flats. Two kilos of heroin, a dead pusher and half a dozen records. Cowley kept the pusher and the drugs, I got the 78's.''

Bodie hadn't moved so Doyle crossed the room to be with him. He took one of Bodie's hands and turned him from the window. Then, swaying gently in time with the music, he drew Bodie's hand behind him to place it in the small of his back. ''Only Forever'' he murmured into Bodie's ear and drew Bodie's other hand behind him. ''Some bird named Anne Shelton, according to the label.''

Bodie still didn't move. Doyle continued swaying gently, shuffling in rhythm to the music until Bodie had no choice but to turn with him and into the room. ''Not your fault Bodie, no one could have got there faster. I've had money on Derby winners couldn't move that fast.''

''Won't walk again though, will she?''

''Bodie, you did okay, she'll breathe again, that's something.'' Doyle continued shuffling Bodie into a lazy pirouette across the carpeting, swaying against him and slipping his hands behind Bodie's head to ease the stubbornly stiff neck into bending enough for the dark hair to rest against his own. ''Only Forever Bodie.''

The hands on his back tightened infinitesimally and Bodie's feet moved tentatively to pick up the rhythm.

''I wish I could make this right for you Bodie, but I can't, I can only be here while you work it out for yourself. I know it's not enough, but it's everything I know how to give and it's yours.''

Bodie didn't say anything but something in the starched body began to relax and melt against his own, swaying with him to the strains of music unfashionable for decades.

''That's the way mate, hang on while you need to.''

The dark head moved against Doyle's in a nod he could only feel.

''Everything I know how to give Bodie; Only Forever. Good times and bad. Poverty or sickness. Riches or health. 'Til they nail the bloody coffin lid down, okay sunshine?''

Bodie said nothing for a long moment, swaying in time with Doyle to a forgotten song rescued from a skip. Then Doyle felt a kiss press into his neck and a gossamer faint murmur caress his ear. ''Yeah Ray. Forever. If you're asking, I do.''

 

END

 

 

[The Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G Major - J.S. Bach](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvVjtpIb7Uc) YouTube (Music) 

[Only Forever - Anne Shelton](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9IjJIX50Ls) YouTube (Music) 


End file.
